


doze

by hidesbreadcrumbs (VanessaNightray)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i should be doing hw but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaNightray/pseuds/hidesbreadcrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh loves the way chris runs his fingers through his hair... and just about everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doze

Josh loves Chris and every little single detail about what he says and does (most of the time). 

How he often licked his lips and how soft they were when he kissed him, the way he kissed varied often, from light little pecks to damn-I-want-to-get-in-your-pants-right-now. 

Don't even get Josh started about his hugs. 

He loved them.

Love the way he hugs him so tight, like if this was the last chance to hug him every time. Pulling him in close, stroking his back gently at the same time, cradling him side to side like he was his own child. _Fuck,_ he made him feel so safe, he could melt on the spot. 

Can't forget their lovely intimate times.

He loves how Chris gets him prepared first. Slowly, yet eagerly, as if teasing him, and himself. He could always see the rock hard mess he had under his boxers- but no, he works at a steady, slow pace. Made him real impatient. But when he got it, God, he could honestly just die because it felt so good. Chris felt really good. _Death by sex._  Josh smiles. Wouldn't be a bad way to go, he thinks. He loved when Chris whispered things, like, "God, Joshua. You feel so good inside." and how many times he had to warn him before he was about to come. He loved teasing him about all the embarrassing things he's said during sex later on when the adrenaline and lust is down. 

He loves when they're alone at night, on the phone until dawn. He loves it when Chris is feeling lonely and comes to him. Still, Josh doesn't know how he can spend hours talking to such a nerd, really. But somehow, he keeps him awake. Maybe it's the constant shouting through the phone whenever one or the other is about to fall asleep. Then, when they both can't handle it, both of their consciousness drift away. 

And he _especially_   loves the way Chris comforts him when he's having a breakdown. It happens, sometimes, with both of his sisters gone. The nightmares, the sudden pain in his chest. He feels it, and it haunts him. He's not sure when it'll go away, not sure if it even will. But when Chris calms him down, it's like everything else doesn't matter. Lies him down, head on his lap. Tells him to shut his eyes followed by a bad joke, and starts to run his fingers through his hair. Sometimes, he feels a few drops of tears fall on his face from above, like Chris was taking some of that pain away from him and putting it on himself. 

It's the soft rhythm and constant light pressure he puts on his head, like a massage. He likes going for the side of his head, his thumb always gently caressing the tip of his ear while doing so. And then, the motion moving over to the hairline of his neck. He sometimes feels a faint touch on his cheek. One time, he opened his eyes to see what it was and he saw he was kissing him. When Chris saw his eyes opened, he quickly recoiled back and pinched him on the cheek instead. Josh learned to let him be.  

When he's about to fall asleep, Chris whispers, "Are you asleep?" He's still not sure if Chris is doing that on purpose or not.

So he has to retort back now that his stupid voice has waken him up, "No, I'm not, Cochise. I don't know, bro. Maybe next time you shouldn't talk to someone who's trying to fall asleep." 

Chris only laughs, and continues to run his fingers through Josh's hair. He definitely has a weird obsession with Josh's head of hair, and Josh definitely have an obsession with Chris' massages. Honestly, he can't complain.

After this, maybe he'll kiss Josh one more time. Maybe an 'I love you' (which Josh can't help but respond to), then he's silent.

And finally, he dozes off thinking about how much he loves Chris and everything about him. 

 

 


End file.
